Take My Hand
by skittleXDD
Summary: So i got a line that I had to incorporate into my story which is "Shut up and take my hand" and I really wanted to do a Dramione so hope you guys like it!


She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks, her palms sweating slightly. She had never been so nervous before in her life. She'd never done something like this before. It was completely new for her, out of her comfort zone.

There was no backing out now. She had already called him outside to talk. All that's left was for her to say what she had to say.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a split second before facing Draco directly. Most people would explain his eyes as a cold, lifeless grey but Hermione saw them as being full of a sort of deep mystery. She took one more deep breath before finally speaking.

"You probably think I've gone bonkers for calling you out so suddenly."

His expression became slightly amused.

"I was thinking no such thing. I'm sure you have a completely reasonable answer as to why you would call me out here."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"As a matter of fact I do."

Draco waited for her to continue, guessing that she had something important to say.

"Lately, we've become rather close some would say."

"Yes and?"

"Well and…I've recently been having some thoughts."

She looked down at the ground feeling her face flush even more.

"And what kind of thoughts would those be?"

"Thoughts about…about…"

Draco took a step toward Hermione so that he was inches from her face. She looked up; they were so close together now. Her heart rate started picking up speed.

He whispered softly. "About?"

Hermione could hear her heart clearly now. She wouldn't be surprised if Draco could hear it too. He inched closer and closer toward her so that their lips were practically touching.

"I believe you were just in the middle of a sentence Granger."

She didn't know how but she suddenly croaked out the words she had been trying to say from the beginning.

"I-I like you."

He smiled and just when she thought he was going to lean in and kiss her he pulled away. The distance didn't feel good. A mischievous grin appearing suddenly.

"And the truth comes out."

Hermione felt like her heart had stopped beating in her chest, like it had frozen in place. Was he playing with her? Did he think this was all a joke? It certainly didn't feel like a joke to her. Here she was confessing her feelings and making an utter fool out of herself and he just smiled. She suddenly grew furious.

"That's all you have to say? Do you know how much courage it took to come out here and say that to you?"

"I'm sure it took a lot for you to step down from the pedal stool your on and come to the likes of me."

She felt a gab at her heart. Sure in the past she had treated him differently but that was before she had gotten to know him. Things were different now. Or so she thought.

"So that's it huh? Just play around with my feelings to get back at me for the past?"

Draco shook his head. His smile gone from his face.

"You still don't get it Granger."

"No, I don't get it so why don't you bloody well explain it to me."

Hermione crossed her arms waiting for an explanation. Draco walked over to her and kissed her calmly on the cheek. All the anger flooded away from her and she was filled with an equal amount of surprise and confusion.

"W-What was that for?"

That mischievous look came back to his face one again. "Because I like you."

And with that he was walking away leaving Hermione completely dumbfounded.

Dasy pass and Draco seemed to be playing more and more games. It was like he reverted back to his old, cruel ways. Hermione didn't like this Draco she was seeing, nor did she understand it.

As soon as she spotted Draco she put her head down and looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact. Draco walked over to her and casually pinned her against a tree. Hermione frowned and tried shoving him away but it did no such good.

"What do you want Draco?"

"What do you think I want?"

Hermione shook her head. She had had enough of his games. Ducking under his arm she slipped out of his grasp and started walking away. She stopped in her tracks for a minute trying to put all of her thoughts together. She turned to face him.

"You know, I really thought you had changed and we had gotten past these childish games. I like you Draco and I'm not afraid to show my true feelings. Now why can't you show me yours?"

With that she turned around and walked away.

Later that night she got a note from Draco asking her to meet him. After a lot of thought she decided there couldn't be much harm in just seeing what he had to say.

She snuck out of her room later that night to see Draco leaning lazily against a tree. She didn't know what to expect as she walked loser to him.

There was an awkward silence as she approached. He was completely silent and covered by darkness. Hermione just stood quietly waiting for him to say something.

Draco smiled and finally spoke. "I bet your wondering why I called you out here so late."

"You could say that."

Draco pushed off the tree and walked closer to Hermione so he was now seeable in the moonlight.

"You see, I wanted to apologize for being such an idiot. You confided in me and trusted me with your feelings and I completely took it as a game."

"Why did you Draco?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked up into Hermione's eyes.

"I was scared."

Hermione was confused. "What could you have possibly been scared of?"

Draco went silent for a minute before speaking again.

"I just didn't understand why someone as beautiful as you could ever like someone like me."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, her head bolted up so she was facing Draco directly. She had never seen him look like this before. He looked so vulnerable.

"Draco, you seem to think that you're defined as a bad person but you're not. You've got so much more to you that a lot of people haven't gotten the pleasure of seeing, but I have. I'm not going anywhere Draco, no matter what you may think. I just like you too much to be able to leave you."

Draco smiled and walked closer to Hermione so that they were now inches apart. He looked down at the ground unsure of himself but replayed her words in his head giving him confidence. Looking back up at Hermione he placed his hand on her cheek caressing her softly. He leaned in closer to her and placed his lips softly on hers.

At first it was just a simple kiss but something sparked between the two and the kiss became more heated. Draco tried to keep it soft but as Hermione pressed slightly harder he couldn't hold back anymore.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as her hands went to run through his hair. Her hands gripped rather tightly at his hair as she begged for him to do more. He slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted it happily and let his tongue slip inside to explore her. Draco could feel the heat coming from the two and slowly pulled away from her, both of them breathing heavily.

A smiled spread across both of their faces and Draco chuckled slightly.

"Didn't know you had that in you Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed Draco playfully. Holding her hand out to him she smiled and said "Shut up and take my hand."

Draco smiled. "Don't mind if I do."

He took her hand happily and they walked away together back to the beginning of their life together.

This was officially the start of an unusual relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, born enemies or secret lovers?


End file.
